gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Easter Eggs do GTA Vice City Stories
Referencias a série "Miami Vice" Há um monte de referências de Miami Vice neste jogo. A configuração de praia, a música nas rádios são da trilha sonora de Miami Vice, nomes como Mendez e Martinez e algumas cenas e as missões dentro do jogo. A foto vandalizada de Diaz Depois de ter completado a missão, onde você matar Armando Mendez e tomar sua mansão na Prawn Island, vá para dentro da mansão da entrada principal e suba as escadas. A primeira foto à direita do escritório é uma imagem de Diaz, mas agora pode haver chifres do diabo, um par de óculos e um bigode de Hitler desenhados em seu rosto. OBS: No GTA Vice City aparece esse mesmo Easter Egg Tubarões thumb|left|242pxPrimeiro de tudo, esperar até que o tempo é 01:12 e então vá para a praia perto de Ocean View Hotel. Então ande todo o caminho até o farol e mas não suba as escadas. Olhe através do mar (não a da lagoa). Então você verá um tubarão real. OBS: No GTA Vice City aparece esse mesmo Easter Egg Lua Change the moon on the bssiness next to forfeit asset impound.... put a rhino taping the moon by a half the get the sniper and shoot on the cannon the you can setting it grown... Carioca thumb|left|211pxNo jogo do GTA Vice City original havia já menção feita ao brasil com uma bandeira brasileira em uma vitrine de uma loja. Já agora em Vice City Stories, que tal aprender o samba, o ritmo brasileiro e porque não Carioca? Na placa diz: "Carioca - Latin Dance" que significa "Carioca - Dança Latina" que faz referencia ao ritmo mais famoso do brasil. Los Santos thumb|a foto na parede ao lado de UmbertoEm uma cut-scene de uma das missões de Umberto Robina e em um Alt-Dor em Vice Beach, se reparar bem existe um poster fazendo referência à LOS SANTOS, uma das cidades do estado de San Andreas do famoso GTA San Andreas. Nada Para Ver Aqui thumb|leftQuem já jogou GTA 3 e Liberty City Stories conhece a famosa história do "Nada para se ver aqui" certo? Pois bem, agora o pessoal da Rockstar fez mais um.. Em baixo do navio em frente da Primeira SafeHouse, em Mainland. ET: extra Terrestre thumb|226pxEm todo GTA é a mesma coisa, mistérios sobre ETs - O Pessoal da Rockstar gosta mesmo deste tipo de movimento. Mas sempre apenas como OVINIS (Objetos Voadores não Identificados). Em GTA VCS porém existe uma "nave espacial" pendurada no shopping center. Para que serve? Boa pergunta.. Sorrisos: Sao cartazes com sorrisos escrotos encoontrados em todo o mapa. Ovo de chocolate em construção thumb|202pxQuem não se lembra do ovo de chocolate no GTA Vice City, bom no GTA vice city Stories ele esta em construção, esta localizado no mesmo lugar do ovo de chocolate no GTA Vice City. Tambem um dos sorrisos Tommy Vercetti thumb|left|260px|a foto de Tommy atrás de VictorNo GTA Vice City Stories tem uma foto na casa de Umberto Robina, lá esta escrito "Gonna know in two years" em português "Vai conhecer em dois anos" de:Easter Eggs#Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories en:Secrets es:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories fr:Easter Eggs pl:Easter Egg#Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories ru:Знаете ли вы... Categoria:Easter Eggs Categoria:Easter Eggs do GTA Vice City Stories Categoria:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories